


Radiant Assassins

by Kingsdaughter613



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: artwork, polls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsdaughter613/pseuds/Kingsdaughter613
Summary: I’d like opinions on which Radiant Orders the various Assassins should be in. I’m planning a series of drawings with each Assassin (or Templar), their Spren, and their Radiant glyph. Thanks!
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Note: I’ve decided there will be no Bondsmiths.

  
Altaïr: Skybreaker “Nothing is true; Everything is permitted.”

Maria Thorpe: Windrunner “I will protect, no matter the cost.”

Ezio: Edgedancer “I will fight for those who are lost.”

Yusuf: Windrunner “I will protect my city.”

Haytham: Elsecaller “I will be the Harbinger of a New World.”

Connor: Stoneward “I will stand for what is right.”

Aveline: ?Lightweaver?

Edward: Willshaper “I make my own destiny.”

Mary: Lightweaver

Adewale: Windrunner “I will protect the forsaken.”

Shay: Willshaper “I follow my own Creed.”

Liam: Skybreaker “I pledge myself to the Creed.”

Arno: Windrunner “I will protect those I love.”

Elise: Willshaper “I decide my own beliefs.”

Jacob: Dustbringer

Evie: Elsecaller

Henry: Truthwatcher “I will keep watch for the lost.”

Lydia: ?

Aya: Edgedancer “I will remember the innocent.”

Bayek: Skybreaker “I am a defender of the people.”

Kassandra: Dustbringer “I will master my power.”

Darius: He’s not a Windrunner, and probably not a Skybreaker, but otherwise???

Desmond: Truthwatcher “I see what was.”

Lucy: Lightweaver “I am a Templar.”

Aguilar: Windrunner “I will protect despite the cost.”

Maria: ???

Shao Jun: Edgedancer 

Arbaaz: ???

Nikolei: Windrunner “I will protect when it is right.”

Eivor: ??? (Opinions are welcome, but this will not be set until the game is released. Possibly not until the book is.)

Alexios: He gets paired with an unmade instead.

  
You can also suggest other Assassins to add to this list.


	2. Altaïr

Altaïr speaks the Words as a child, immediately followed by the Creed. That he will be a Skybreaker is never in question; it is the rare Assassin who does not bond - if they bond - a Highspren, and those are not raised to the Order but join later.   
  


He pledges himself to the Assassins when he becomes an apprentice in truth. A squire, some would call him, though the Order did not use the term. Altaïr is thirteen, a man, as he takes a Leap of Faith and soars for the first time.

It is some years before he speaks the Creed and his dedication is accepted. Her name is Verity, and she flickers about like a living piece of the night. Together they save Al Mualim from the traitor Haras. Altaïr is 24 and a Master Assassin.  
  


He finds his Crusade a year later, when the ship carrying Adha, his captive lover, sails away before he can reach it. He will find her, he swears, and punish those who hurt her. Verity agrees, but he knows she worries. She worries more when Altaïr finds Adha at last, and cradles her broken body in his arms. She watches him grow colder, harsher, and ever more scornful of his Creed, of his Oaths, as he hunts down her captors. Their bond is weaker than it has ever been. Altaïr is 25 when he completes his crusade. He no longer cares.

He is 26 when he breaks his Oaths and violates the Creed, seeking the Apple, a unique fabriel of great power. His folly kills both Verity and Kadar and Altaïr is forced to flee to Masyaf. He takes a Leap of Faith without his surges and saves the city. Then it is time for justice. Al Mualim stabs him, cutting deep, and Altaïr knows his end has come. He does not see the fabriel in his Mentor’s other hand.

Altaïr awakens from death to find he has another chance. He can redeem himself, redeem his Oaths. He will be an Assassin again, but for now... for now he is an apprentice once more and there are nine men who need to die.   
  


Verity is just a blade now, and sometimes Altaïr can hear her cry. It weighs on him as he fights, completing his contracts, killing his targets. And as he works his way down the list, he finds his Oaths again, finds himself again. The Creed finds a new meaning in his heart and the search for the Nine his new crusade. His surges begin to return and Verity speaks to him again.

It is near the end when he meets the Windrunner, wearing the guise of Robert de Sable. He defeats her, though not without difficulty. Her name, he will learn much later, is Maria. She is not one of the Nine, not his target, not part of the crusade. He lets her go, and wonders as he tracks de Sable.   
  


The Templar dies with a revelation: al Mualim has betrayed them both, desiring the Apple for himself. Altaïr rides for Masyaf to learn the truth. He finds the populace enslaved, minds warped by the Apple’s powers. Al Mualim binds him too, holding him with the Apple’s power. “The Words!” Verity whispers, and Altaïr understands. _Nothing is true; Everything is permitted._   
  


The bonds break, unable to hold him, and Verity flashes through the air like a slice of the night. Together they defeat his Mentor and reclaim the Apple. Together they _see._ A universe, a Cosmere, of so many worlds, each with their own peoples. The Apple is not from Roshar, and Roshar is not alone.

Altaïr is 27, a Skybreaker of the Fifth Ideal, and Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood.   
  


And Desmond Miles _watches._


End file.
